


Reactions to Percy Jackson's Kidnapping

by MyDeathTherapy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Jason Grace is a Jerk, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDeathTherapy/pseuds/MyDeathTherapy
Summary: What were the people from camp Half-Blood thinking when there greatest friend, ally, and hero captured?Actual Summary/prolog inside





	1. Prolog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Guys! I'm still pretty new to the Fanfiction world, but I hope you enjoy.  
> I am open to Constructive Criticism. All rights go to Rick Riordan.  
> Also, did you know that Bob the titan is Zoe's Grandfather and Bob said, "Say Hello to the stars for me". Just made that a whole lot sadder.
> 
> Anywhoo, Italic's mean's character thoughts.

It was unusually gloomy today at camp Half-Blood. Even the Hermes cabin has been in a sad mood. It's all because of a certain green-eyed and raven haired boy. They just found out he was kidnapped by Hera and placed in the enemy roman camp with no memory, of course, they would be mad.  
Without him, the camp is not the same. He was the person you went to when you felt insecure, or just needed someone to talk to, he was the rock of the camp and everyone's friend. Even people who didn't know him heard enough about him and seen how affected the campers are to know he's special. He's the one the older campers tell stories about for the younger ones before bed, the person that is already a legend before he was even gone. But no one has asked how some of his closest friends took the disappearance, let's see inside their minds and find out what they think and feel.


	2. Grover Underwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was his first ever friend from his world feeling? Let's find out

He got kidnapped. He could be dead. He could be hurt. No memories. No idea who he is. What he is. Where he is. 

All these thoughts were going through his head the second Jason spoke his speech.

His best friend, His family, is potentially in the enemy roman camp and also has his memories gone! He went through so much, he shouldn't have to go through this. Does he ever get a break?

Maybe Percy's right with the fact that the fates are knitting his lifeline out of barbed wire dipped in acid while on fire. That would explain what's happening.

 

I'm telling you I usually say no to violence but right now I feel like blaming someone, to direct this anger and frustration.  
Percy is a totally different topic to me, whether I have to fight medusa with him, or get to know a cyclops, I will stand with him.

 

So Hera better watch out. I knew Percy since he was twelve. He's family, a friend, and a hero. I will do whatever it takes to get him back.  
He's my best friend, and he means a lot to me.

I will do Whatever it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! it's not very good. I'll try better on the other ones. I'm still new to writing Fanfiction so I have to get used to writing characters without accidently making them too OOC


	3. Katie Gardner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how the infamous Katie Gardner is dealing with the loss of their hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know Katie very well but I'll give it a try!

When she heard the news she was shocked.  
She always thought of Percy as invincible-As stupid as it sounds- the person who you looked up to and worked to be.  
she didn't know him very well but she did know that he was special.  
And someone taking him and making him that vulnerable, it's unimaginable.

He was the rock to camp, and camp is her home.  
She will protect it with all her heart, including people who live in it.  
Ever since Katie saw Percy save all those people and not think twice about it or hesitating, she wanted to be like that, doing it because he cares for them so deeply, even some people he never met and/or liked. She wanted to be like that, to protect those she cared about.

But she needs to help camp get Percy Jackson back first, then she can train herself to protect others first and put herself after them.

She will fight and she will fight hard, but in the end, everything is thanks to him, to the rock and to the hero. The selfless and loyal person who made a summer camp for demigods a real family.

she still remembered those days before he arrived, even though it seemed so long ago. Demigods only hung out with their siblings, there were always fights, people were so distant. But then he came, and it seemed everyone came together. I guess we needed someone who could make the first step for us. Then help us along the way.

We Will Find him, and when we do we won't ever let him go again. She will get to know him if She's lucky to become his friend because she has a feeling he will be one of the best friends anybody could ask for. Watch out Hera, The Greeks are coming.


	4. Connor & Travis Stoll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for our two beloved twins!

When we heard the news we couldn't understand.  
Percy, our buddy, the person who pulled us back on our feet when Luke betrayed us, was kidnapped and placed in the enemy roman camp with no memories and is totally alone.  
_Why him?_ Was what was going through their heads after the speech. 

*Time skip to campfire* 

The mood was sad and depressed, and we don't blame them. Suddenly Katie comes screaming at us with her siblings, "STOLLS, LOOK WHAT YOU DID" We turned around but we couldn't laugh. It just made us more upset.  
Standing right in front of us is Katie drenched in blue goo. Blue. Percy helped us with that prank, we wanted green but he said blue.  
We felt a few tears prickle our eyes as we stare at them. Katie looked at us and said, "Why are you crying?" Everyone was looking at us but we didn't care. we had to tell them.  
"We"  
"Made that"  
"Prank"  
"A few"  
"Weeks ago"  
"P-Percy helped, he was supposed to detonate it...."  
"He wanted Blue, we wanted Green."

By the end, we had shed a few tears. We smiled sadly and suddenly felt like taking a walk. "We're going for a walk," we said in unison. We walked side by side silently, not thinking about where we were going. Just walking. But we knew we were thinking the same thing. _Why Percy, he's been through enough_. We ended up at the beach. Right by his cabin, we sat down on the sand and stared at the ocean.  
it reminded us so much of Percy it hurt.  
We were not mad when Luke betrayed us, sad, yes, hurt, yes, but mad? No. But Percy is a totally different story.  
Hera better be frightened 'cause were mad. And we don't mind playing a few pranks on the Hera cabin. 

When we get Percy back, we will never let him go. Just like everyone else, because he's our rock and without him, everyone will never be the same.


	5. Leo Valdez

_Who is Percy Jackson?_

Is what was going through my head for the past month. Everyone seems so sad, even Travis and Conner Stoll, who people say are the cheeriest Demigods here.

I decided to go ask them.

*Time skip Beach*

When I got there they were leaning on each other just staring at the ocean.  
I remembered people saying Percy Jackson was a son of Poseidon, is that why the head of the cabins come here all the time?

"Hey," the Stoll brothers say in unison. "Hey, guys...Are you okay?"

They kinda just stare at me then say again in a serious voice, "we will be as soon as we get our buddy back." They got this determination I've never seen before in their eyes

"Well, want to help out with the grunt work? We could use it and it will speed up the building" they looked at me then smiled " We'd love to!"

I looked at them then said "Then come to the workshop at around 6:30 am to start" I thought they were gonna groan and say too early but they said" You got it, Boss" that's when I realized it, they would do anything for him, they would run themselves into the ground just to get him home.

Who is this guy and how did he make the Stoll's, the least serious people at camp and laziest work like this?

That's when I had only one question in my mind, one that will have to wait to be answered, 

_Who is Percy Jackson and how does he do it?_


	6. Jason Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is going to find out how much Percy really means to Thalia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or do you not like Jason very much either? I'm going to make him very OOC because he will be a jealous twit. Thalia will also be a bit OOC.

I watch as the hunters come to camp after their repeated search for the Jackson dude, I didn't get why they kept looking for him, though, I thought they were boy haters... Even Thalia is looking for him.

I see My mentioned sister come out of the Artemis cabin, I start jogging up to her.  
"Hey, Thalia!" The first time I called her 'Thals' she threatened to slit my throat and gut me like a fish, whether I was her brother or not.

She looks over hopefully like I might be someone else then when she realizes it's me she tries to cover it up but you can notice the disappointment in her eyes.  
"Hey, Jason," she says a little sadly. I'm confused about why she's sad, I'm her brother, shouldn't she be happy to see me?

 

**~I'm just a Blue time skip~**

 

It was after dinner and we were at the campfire.

We were talking around it when a new camper said very loudly "Why is cabin 3 empty?" At that, everyone quieted down and looked at each other.

The younger ones were confused while the older ones had pain in their eyes.

Chiron cleared his throat and said "I'm afraid that's a story for another time, as it's curfew and the head of the cabins should be gathering up their siblings and going back" as Chiron was saying this I glanced over to Thalia to see if she was there only to see her talking with a Faun-sorry Satyr- who had an unusually serious look on his face.

I watched as my sister said something and they started to sneak off into the forest, Chiron noticed but didn't say anything and just let them go. Where were they going and why did they need to speak in private? I'm going to find out.

 

 

**_Intense Time skip of wibbly wobbly time_**

 

 

I sneak off as all the councilors are directing their younger siblings to the cabins. As I start sneaking off hear Leo's voice, "hey, dude, what are you doing?" He asked curiously.

Dammit! I wanted to get away unnoticed. I put a fake smile on my face and turn around and say, "I saw Thalia sneaking off with a Faun-Sorry, _Satyr_ \- and I want to know what they're talking about, want to come with?" I can't risk him telling Chiron. Anyways I know he'll say yes, he's too curious. he looks at me excitedly and says, "Yes! I love eavesdropping!" _I should have known_ , I thought.

We walk silently following their trail. We get there and the forest opens up into a small pond and a small clearing. We hid behind a tree as the Satyr and Thalia sit down by the pond. We listen in on their conversation.

"How was your search? you find anything?"

Thalia asks the satyr. Are they talking about Jackson? Is he another Son Of Poseidon worshipper? Leo gives me a cautious look like he's thinking of just leaving and letting them have a private conversation. I shake my head and we continue to listen to their conversation but our eyes widen in surprise as the next few sentences left their mouths.

"I...I can _feel_ him. I can't contact him through the link but I can _feel_ his emotions and right now...He...He feels lost and hurt. He's confused. It..It pains me to not be able to help him, Thalia. It _Hurts_ "

Leo and I were both shocked at what he said.

A link? Can he feel his emotions? How? What Thalia says next surprises me more as she has never shown much concern for _Boys_...

"I know Grover. We need to find him soon, I don't know how much longer he has." _Sigh_ "I've got the Hunters looking for him non-stop, but there starting to get restless. The newer ones who don't know how much Percy has helped us are questioning why we have to look for a ' _Boy_ ' Lady Artemis is trying to keep them at bay but they are starting to get angry and demanding why we care so much, I want to tell them who exactly he is but I don't want to do that without him being here. They would never believe us anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not done yet! I would continue but I gotta go for Dinner. I might write some more tomorrow after school but no promises!  
> I hope this satisfies you for tonight.
> 
> -See you soon <3


End file.
